O Irmãos Mais Velho O Potter Primogênito
by Gwen Stark. Queen in the North
Summary: O amor se multiplica" Mamãe sempre me disse essa frase, mas demorou para que eu a entendesse. Os pensamentos do pequeno James Sirius Potter em relação à sua vida de irmão mais velho.


**- O Irmão Mais Velho – O Potter Primogênito -**

Papai e mamãe me nomearam James Sirius Potter.

E eu era uma criança fofa. Pelo menos era o que parecia. Quando eu cheguei em casa nos braços de minha mãe – uma linda mulher ruiva de olhos castanhos que me dizia que eu era "seu filho lindo" – todos estavam ao redor dela. Pude notar que eram todos ruivos e homens e diziam que eu era "a cara de meu pai".

E eu realmente era.

Meu pai era um homem alto, de cabelos pretos como os meus poucos fios na cabeça, mas ele tinha os olhos verdes. Meus olhos – que eu vi pela primeira vez, quando estava com minha mãe em frente ao espelho – eram castanhos-esverdeados. Eram os olhos de minha mãe e de meu pai.

Todos me adoravam quando eu não passava de uma criança muito pequena. Havia umas crianças mais velhas – que, segundo minha mãe, eram meus primos, filhos daqueles homens ruivos e de suas esposas, que eram meus tios – que adoravam ficar me olhando e rindo para mim. Algumas perguntavam para a minha mãe:

- Posso pegá-lo no colo? – A criança mais velha – e também a mais bonita – pediu para minha mãe.

- Você vai deixar ele cair, Victoire! – Aquele menino que sempre aparecia lá em casa – e que meu pai chamava de Ted – lhe disse.

- Tenha cuidado, querida. – Mamãe disse para a minha prima enquanto me encaixava com delicadeza nos braços da menina.

- Ele é igual ao tio Harry! – Victoire disse para Ted enquanto me admirava. Ted passou o braço pelos ombros de minha prima e ficaram os dois a me olhar.

Nessa hora, eu pude perceber – com os meus poucos meses de idade – que eles me amavam.

Mas quando eu tinha pouco mais que um ano, tudo mudou. Quando nós fomos para a casa de tia Hermione, visita-la, meu pai me disse que não a incomodasse por causa de seu estado. Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso. Tia Mione estava doente?

Mas quando eu a vi, ela não parecia doente, pelo contrário – sorria. E me pareceu um pouco gorda, sua barriga estava meio redonda...

- Venha cá, James. – Minha mãe me chamou, pegando-me no colo. – Venha ver seu novo primo que vai nascer.

Meu Deus! Tia Mione havia engolido uma criança! Pelo menos foi isso que se passou na minha cabecinha... Meu pai, que estava ali do lado de mamãe, pareceu notar a minha cara de espanto.

- Calma, James. – Ele me disse. Mas como eu podia ficar calmo? Tia Mione tinha engolido um bebê!

Meus pais – nem Tia Mione ou o Tio Ron – puderam entender o porquê de minha cara de espanto. Apenas riram para mim. Tia Mione me disse:

- Não se preocupe. Logo ele nascerá para poder brincar com você.

É, de fato, ter um primo seria legal. Quero dizer, a maior parte da família eram meninas! Seria legal se houvesse um menino para brincar comigo.

Mas, com o passar dos meses, Tio Ron e Tia Mione disseram para papai e mamãe que era uma garota! Eu fiquei indignado! Como assim, mais uma prima? Já basta de garotas nessa família!

Mas papai e mamãe logo providenciaram que eu não ficasse sozinho. Faltavam dois ou três meses para que nascesse a filha de Tio Ron e Tia Mione – a quem eles pretendiam chamar de Rose. Nós estávamos em casa, mamãe me dando de comer. Foi quando ela se virou para papai e disse:

- Harry, pode terminar isso? – Disse referindo-se à tarefa de terminar de me alimentar.

Eu não gostei daquilo! Era minha mãe quem me dava de comer, não meu pai! Além do mais, meu pai não gostava daquela tarefa. Ele dizia que eu fazia tanta bagunça que sujava toda a roupa dele, além da minha.

- Você está bem? – Papai perguntou para ela.

- Eu estou meio mal, acho que vou me deitar um pouco. – Mamãe responder para ele.

Papai não terminou de me dar comida. Tirou-me na cadeirinha e acompanhou mamãe até o quarto deles. Mas minha mãe não se deitou na cama. Ela correu para o banheiro e vomitou.

Mamãe estava mal. Pelo menos, foi o que eu achei. Eu já havia estado daquele jeito, doente. Eu tinha vomitado toda a papinha que mamãe fizera. E tinha ficado com frio, embora fosse verão.

Mas não haviam me levado ao hospital. Eu fiquei em casa sob os cuidados de mamãe. Mas papai insistira em levar minha mãe dessa vez ao hospital.

Eu só havia estado lá uma vez na vida, quando havia nascido.

Mas não aproveitei por muito tempo a minha visita, pois logo vovô Weasley apareceu para me pegar e me levar para a casa deles – chamada de A Toca. Papai ainda ficou lá com mamãe.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, mamãe e papai voltaram para casa. Eu estava vendo tio George e tio Ron jogarem xadrez – um jogo do qual eu não entendia ainda. Mas assim que vi aquela mulher ruiva e linda que era a minha mãe, fui até ela e a abracei. Ela não me parecia mais mal, estava contente e sorrindo.

Mamãe se sentou numa cadeira da mesa da cozinha. Papai se sentou na frente dela, comigo em seu colo e me disse:

- James, nós temos que lhe contar algo.

- Deixa que eu falo. – Mamãe disse para papai. – James, você vai ter um irmão.

Eu não queria um irmão! Pra quê? Pra que ele roubasse todo o amor que meus pais tinham por mim? Já não bastava toda a atenção estar voltada para Rose – que ainda nem havia nascido – eu ainda tinha que perder meus pais!

Mamãe notou a minha cara de bravo.

- James, isso não é algo ruim! – Ela me disse. – Ele vai ser seu irmão caçula, você vai brincar com ele, cuidar dele.

Ela me pegou no colo, me abraçou e me deu um beijo em minha testa. Murmurou em meu ouvido:

- Você vai continuar a ser o meu filho lindo.

Aquilo me deixou mais seguro. É, talvez um irmão não fosse de fato tão ruim. Mamãe não tinha cinco e vivia bem?

Passados alguns meses, depois do meu aniversário de dois anos, tio Ron e tia Mione vieram com um bebê para a Toca. Então aquela era Rose!

Rose tinha os poucos fios de cabelo ruivos como tio Ron. Mas os olhos – quando eu os vi abertos – eram azuizinhos como os de tia Mione. Quando eu perguntei para tia Mione se eu podia segura-la, ela me disse:

- Ela é muito pesada pra você, James.

Quando Rose ficou no meio dos meus primos, eu me senti esquecido. Toda a atenção – que antes era minha – estava voltada para a prima mais nova, no momento. Mas então Victoire me chamou:

- Venha, James.

E eu fui. Victoire me pegou no colo. E eu entendi finalmente o que mamãe queria dizer quando "amor se multiplica". Olhei para Rose e desejei que logo nascesse o meu irmão – ou irmã.

Eu fui até mamãe e perguntei se meu irmão também seria uma menina. Papai sorriu e me disse que seria um menino. Aquilo me deixou mais contente.

E com o passar dos meses, papai, mamãe e eu fomos mais uma vez ao hospital. Dessa vez, eu fiquei com papai. E não saímos só nos três do hospital. Saíra com a gente Albus Severus Potter, o meu irmão caçula.

Albus era parecidíssimo comigo. Éramos nós dois a cara de papai. Mas ele era mais parecido ainda. Ele tinha os olhos verdes que papai tinha.

Mamãe e papai me sentaram numa cadeira e deixaram que eu segurasse Al. Ele era pesado. E estava dormindo. Mas acordou ainda em meu colo. Olhou para mamãe, para papai, para tio Ron, para tia Mione com Rose e, por último, olhou para mim. Quando me viu ele sorriu pela primeira vez. E eu sorri de volta.

- Mamãe, ele gosta mais de mim do que de você? – Eu perguntei, fazendo todos em volta rirem, menos Rose – que dormia no colo de tia Mione.

- Não sei, James. – Mamãe me disse. Papai pegou Albus do meu colo para que mamãe me segurasse em seus braços. – Só sei que eu o amo assim como eu amo você.

Eu abracei mamãe e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de sair para ir brincar com os meus primos, quase todos entretidos em olhar para meu irmão.

Albus não falava, não comia a mesma papinha que eu e nem conseguia brincar ainda. Mas quando ele ficava sentado em minha caminha me ouvindo contar histórias para ele, Albus ria.

Demorou algum tempo para que nós pudéssemos brincar juntos. E papai estava quase sempre ao nosso lado, tomando conta de que eu não deixaria Albus se machucar.

Quando eu tinha quatro anos e meio e Albus tinha os seus dois anos, mamãe e papai nos chamaram para uma conversa séria. E eles nos disseram que nós teríamos outro irmão. Albus não pareceu muito interessado nisso, mas eu estava contente.

- Mais um menino? – Perguntei para papai e mamãe.

- Nós não sabemos ainda, James. – Papai me disse.

Dois meses depois, quando papai e mamãe voltaram do hospital dizendo para mim e para Albus que nós teríamos uma irmã, tio Ron e tia Mione apareceram lá em casa. E sem a Rose. Disseram para mim e Albus que nós teríamos outro primo. Papai e mamãe ficaram contentes, assim como eu e Albus. Eu perguntei para tia Mione:

- Menina ou menino?

- Eu não sei, James. – Ela me respondeu com um sorriso.

Dias depois, quando nós encontramos Rose, ela parecia feliz. Não muito com a novidade de que teria um irmão, mas com o fato de a minha mãe estar grávida de uma menina.

- Prima! – Ela ficava dizendo olhando para a barriga já grandinha de mamãe.

Quando eu já tinha cinco anos e Albus tinha três, minha mãe e meu pai voltaram do hospital com um bebê fofo. Aquela era Lily Luna Potter, que era tão igual a minha mãe como éramos eu e Albus a papai.

Albus não teve coragem de segura-la com medo de deixar ela cair e ouvir uma bronca de mamãe. Já eu logo a peguei em meus braços.

Ela era ruiva como mamãe, mas seus olhos eram iguaizinhos aos meus – castanho-esverdeados. Eu beijei sua testa delicadamente, tomando cuidado para que meus cabelos pretos e despenteados não a machucassem. Disse-lhe em voz baixa:

- Eu te amo, irmãzinha!


End file.
